


Acampamento

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas vão acampar em um planeta pela primeira vez.





	Acampamento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camping Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856620) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 09 - Camping (Acampamento).

Pela maior parte de sua vida, Nova não sabia o que querer alguma coisa significava. Mesmo quando encontrou seu lugar com a equipe da Promise, ela não era como eles. Quem teria imaginado que sua vida mudaria tanto por causa de uma engenheira, convenientemente em perigo bem quando Nova poderia a ajudar.

Com ela, Nova aprendeu a amar e ser amada, aprendeu a dar voz para necessidades e desejos. Antes de conhecer ela, Nova jamais teria querido fazer alguma coisa só porque parecia divertido. E ainda assim ali estavam, em um planeta desabitado, só as duas, acampando. Era uma atividade sem sentido, e adorava cada minuto disso.

“Sempre quis ver a natureza assim,” ela comentou, olhando, não para as estrelas como Nova sempre imaginou que as pessoas fizessem quando acampavam, mas para a floresta ao redor delas.

“Sua colônia não tinha florestas,” Nova disse. Não era uma pergunta.

Ela sorriu, quase melancólica. Às vezes ainda sentia falta do lugar onde passou a maior parte de sua vida, mesmo que não fosse mais seu lar. “Não tinha muita natureza em geração. Acho que não tinham muito espaço para isso, mas por mais que adore máquinas, ainda é uma pena.”

“Infelizmente é um problema com muitas colônias.” Nova nunca pode entender porque a falsa dicotomia de que avanços científicos e o avanço da raça humana tinham que vir às custas de toda a natureza do universo.

“Sabe o que é engraçado? Nunca senti o cheiro de madeira queimada antes. Quer dizer, só madeira, sem metal ou plástico. Cheira… diferente. Melhor.”

Nova podia diferenciar qualquer tipo de fogo pelo cheiro, até identificar o tipo de madeira usada, mas isso era conhecimento, não memória. Uma das muitas coisas escritas nela quando foi feita. “Sei o que quer dizer. No espaço, fogo significa destruição e morte. Aqui, é entropia, recursos retornando para a terra.”

Ela sorriu. “Como você sempre me faz me apaixonar ainda mais por você?”

Nova corou. “Espero poder continuar a fazer isso.”

Ela pegou a mão de Nova. “Obrigada. Por me trazer aqui, me mostrar isso.”

Nova se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo. “Quero que a gente explore todo o universo juntas.”

E realmente queria.


End file.
